Stone
Stone is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Stone is a blue civet with long bushy hair, a brown vest and a green headband with a peace symbol in the middle. He is a stereotypical hippie, due to his appearance and the fact that he rebels against societal norms. He lives in a house near the woods completely dependent on solar and wind energy. He also believes money is the root of all evil. He shows concern for world peace and nature, particularly the environment and endangered species. While commonly peaceful and optimistic, he can get enraged when he sees anyone abusing nature, and things could get nasty if he is pushed too far. He can be ignorant at some points, which is what usually leads to unfortunate mishaps. Episodes Starring Roles *Tree Times the Charm *Stone's Hippie Smoochie *Hippie-potamus *All Chained Up *Hunter Season *Cirque de Pain *Eco-Terrorist *Off the Grid *Dear Deer Children *Don't Take This Litter-ally *A Whole Day Without Smoking *A Green Christmas *Swan Lake Featuring Roles *Two Against Tuatara *Meat Your Maker *I Have a Dream *Snake Status *Poachable Eggheads *Web Crisis *Woodpecked Husband *Coop D'Etat *You Can't Cats Me *Come Clover *Hip, Hip, Hooray *Date Fright *Trial Ant-ics *Tree of Strife *Don't Toxic Waste Your Life Appearances *Weasel Stompin' Day *Skewered Squab *Ozone, They Didn't! *Slow Loris Down *Road Trippy *Big Bugs *Death of a Baboon Fates Deaths #Tree Times the Charm - Sawed to pieces. #I Have a Dream - Crushed by several signs. #Smoochie 1 - Mauled by Shadow the kitten. #Smoochie 2 - Explodes from allergic reaction. #Smoochie 3 - Dies of seizure. #Hippie-potamus - Sliced by paper. #All Chained Up - Shredded into pencil. #Ozone, They Didn't! - Squashed by rocketship. #Cirque de Pain - Mauled by a lion. #Eco-Terrorist - Harpooned through the head. #Off the Grid - Sliced in half by solar panel. #Woodpecked Husband - Flattened by a tree. #You Can't Cats Me - Mauled by cats. #Dont Take This Litter-ally - Bursts to flames. #Come Clover - Eye is bitten off by a venus flytrap. #Hip, Hip, Hooray - Crushed by tree. #Date Fright - Face shredded off then beheaded. #A Whole Day Without Smoking - Burns to death. #Road Trippy - Hit by flaming debris. #Big Bugs - Dies of pesticide poisoning. #Trial Ant-ics - Burns to death. #Tree of Strife - Crushed by Buzz. #A Green Christmas - Shot in the head. #Swan Lake - Eaten by birds (debatable). Additional #Big Top Bash - Killed by flaming hoops, spikes, Sanity, or circus animals (if you lose). Injuries #Two Against Tuatara - Attacked by The Tuatara's tribe. #All Chained Up - Sucked on by mosquitoes. #A Whole Day Without Smoking - Hand cut by rose thorns. Kill count *Hippy - 1 ("Hippie-potamus") *Shifty - 1 ("Hunter Season") *Hiss - 1 ("Hunter Season") *Rotty - 1 ("Eco-Terrorist") *Lumpy - 1 ("Eco-Terrorist") *Russell - 1 ("Eco-Terrorist") *Ant Family - 1 ("Trial Ant-ics") *Dolly - 1 ("Swan Lake" along with Stacy) *Snooper - 1 ("Swan Lake" along with Stacy) Trivia *He is based on the creator's interest in the environment and thoughts about certain aspects of society. *Stone was originally a panda. He also used to wear glasses and have no clothes. *His name both correlates with stones in nature and being stoned by drugs. *Like Josh, Stone might occasionally flip out by seeing the environment being abused. But he isn't a Flippy-sue because it rarely happens. *He is Tycoon's arch-enemy. *Unlike real members of his species, Stone is a vegetarian. *His smoochie reveals he is allergic to bee stings. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Season 39 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Redesigned characters Category:Civets Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive